deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy Valentine
Isabella "Ivy" Valentine is a character from the video game series, Soulcalibur. She previously fought Black Orchid in the 29th episode of Death Battle, Ivy VS Orchid. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Litchi Faye-Ling Vs Ivy Valentine * Ivy Valentine vs. Mai Shiranui * Poison Ivy vs. Ivy Valentine (TheDragonDemon & Gliscor Fan) Possible Opponents * Ashrah * Blake Belladonna * Esdeath * Edward Elric * Plutia/Iris Heart * Roxie Richter (Scott Pilgrim) * Sindel * Takeda Takahashi * Valentine (Skullgirls) History Ivy was raised by a London family named the Valentines. Ivy's father became obsessed with learning the secrets of the cursed blade Soul Edge and worked himself to death. Ivy discovered from her mother that they weren't her biological parents, as her father was the cursed pirate Cervantes who formerly wielded Soul Edge. Ivy became an alchemist determined to destroy the blade that ruined her family. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full name: Countess Isabella Valentine *Height: 177.8 cm / 5'10" *Weight: 58 kg / 128 Ibs *Age: 49 32 *Hometown: London *Daughter of Cervantes *Fighting Style: Self-taught *A dominatrix for no real reason Magic *Alchemy **Lab-based **Instrumental in creating her snake sword **Not typically for combat **Used in some special moves *Summoning magic **Sphere traps **Magic fire **Nightmare's hand *Acasual Paradox Critical Edge *Grand Alchemy Critical Finish Valentine Snake Sword *Formerly called "Ivy Blade" *Alternates between sword & whip *Max whip length: 9 cm / 30 ft *Can use Guard Impacts *Can perform Edge Attacks *Granted life by Soul Edge *Critical Finish & Edge moves *Definitely not for novice swordsmen Known Win/Loss W/L - 3/4 *Loss - Astaroth *Loss - Taki *Win - Seong Mi-na *Loss - Zasalamel *Win - Zasalamel rematch *Loss - Cervantes *Win - Cervantes rematch Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full name: Countess Isabella Valentine *Classification: Human, Alchemist *Birth date: December 10, 1559 *Age: 49 (She stopped at 32) *Height: 177.8 cm / 5'10" *Weight: 58 kg / 128 Ibs *Birthplace: London *Daughter of Cervantes *Fighting Style: Unknown *A dominatrix for no real reason Weapons and Abilities * Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Strength, speed and durability) * Longevity (at 32) * Limited minor slow time manipulation * Telekinesis (through her 9 sword shards) * Energy Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Alchemy * Magical whip sword * Range attacks: 12 meters Feats * Kicked away a bullet from Cervantes point blank * Took hits from Cervantes * Defeated Seong Mi-na, Zasalamel and Cervantes Weakness * Defeated by Astaroth, Taki, Zasalamel, and Cervantes * Her time manipulation is limited ** She can only slow down time (not fully) ** It can only trap or slows down foes with similar speed as Ivy's ** It would be useless if fighting foes with much superior speed capabilities Gallery Ivy Valentine.png File:Ivy_Valentine_(Queen's_Gate_Spiral_Chaos).jpg|Ivy Valentine as she appears in Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Alchemy Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:European Combatants Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Namco Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Queen's Gate Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Soulcalibur Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Whip Users